


Pumpkin King

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Elias feels something towards Finn, he’s just not sure what it is. Until, that is, Halloween comes around. Demon Balor comes out to play.





	Pumpkin King

“Stop showing everyone the ‘time to fuck a pumpkin’ thing,” Elias sighed, shoving Karl’s phone out of his face.

“It’s funny!” Karl laughed, sliding his phone into his pocket. “Everyone but you appreciates it.”

“That should tell you a lot about everyone else,” Elias huffed, strumming his guitar absentmindedly. It was silent for a moment, the only noise Elias’s guitar as his fingers moved deftly over the strings.

Until, of course, Karl spoke up. “Bubba!” he yelled, holding his hand out to Finn as he came closer.

Elias rolled his eyes as Karl and FInn spoke, attempting to focus on his guitar. The harder he tried to focus, though, the harder it was for him to do so. Finally, he let out a sigh before standing up, grabbing his guitar and stalking off in silence.

Karl made an attempt to call after him, but Elias ignored him. He couldn’t just sit there with Karl gushing over Finn, being loud and obnoxious. There was something about Finn that pissed Elias off. Finn’s mere presence set Elias off and he couldn’t control it. He just hated Finn.

But that didn’t mean that Elias wasn’t enamored with him, either. Every single time Finn made an appearance as the demon, Elias got giddy. He couldn’t explain it, but it was surely a contributing factor as to why he hated Finn. No one got to have that power over Elias, the power to make him a little weak in the knees, to make him feel as if butterflies had taken over his stomach.

Elias chose to ignore it, for the most part. He liked to channel those feelings into his burning rage towards Finn himself. It was easier that way, or so he thought. Easier to maintain anger than it was to admit he actually might have feeling for the Irishman. And Elias was all about the easy emotions.

So anger it was. And if asked, he would point towards his hatred for Finn as to why he left Karl behind. But he knew deep inside that not all of his feelings were hatred. It was just easier to say hatred was the driving force behind his actions.

He should’ve known he couldn’t hide behind that flimsy excuse, though. He should’ve known it would all come crashing down around him at some point. He just didn’t think it would be Halloween.

==========================

The roster was big on having holiday parties, and Halloween was no exception. Everyone was expected to come in costume, ready to experience the best night of their lives. Elias decided he’d go, if only for a moment, to check in and then leave. Then he could get back to his hotel room and relax for the rest of the night.

He bought the cheapest werewolf mask he could buy, pairing it with some of his grungier clothes, before heading to the elevator in the hotel. Elias was so focused on calculating how long he’d have to stay at the party to say he’d make an appearance that he didn’t notice who was holding the elevator door for him - Finn.

“You coming to the party?” Finn asked, smile on his face. Elias looked him up and down, taking in his costume. Finn was in his normal ring attire, but had applied the demon paint. Only tonight, he looked more like a pumpkin than a demon.

“What the hell are you supposed to be?” Elias asked in return, not answering Finn’s question but stepping into the elevator.

“The pumpkin king,” came Finn’s cheery reply as he pressed the button for the lobby.

Elias just frowned, eyes narrowed at Finn. Not that he could see them, of course, hidden behind his mask. He just wanted this elevator ride to be over as quickly as possible. Being around Finn backstage was bad enough, but to be in an enclosed space with him? Elias was getting more and more fidgety as the time passed.

When the door opened into the lobby, Elias took off, leaving Finn behind him. He wanted to put as much space between the two of them as he could, and if he could be the first of the two into the ballroom he could stake out a corner of the room to hide away in. After 30 minutes, he could leave. And that was all that mattered to him.

======================

The thirty minutes passed by slower than Elias ever wanted them to. He was bombarded by his coworkers attempting to goad him out onto the dancefloor. He always refused, waving them off with his hands. He wasn’t there to dance and to have a good time. He was there to make an appearance as he promised Karl and then leave.

Elias let out a sigh of relief when he checked his phone for what felt like the thousandth time that night, seeing that it was time to go. Slowly, he made his way through the crowd of drunk wrestlers and slipped out the door. The werewolf mask he had been wearing was ripped off his face as Elias took in a deep breath of the freshest air he had gotten all night before finding his way to the elevators.

“Where ya going?”

Elias froze as he stepped into the elevator at the sound of the accented voice calling after him. It was just his luck that Finn would be leaving at the same time, putting him in the enclosed space with him once again.

“To bed, I’m tired,” Elias said, voice flat. Maybe if he sounded disinterested, Finn would get the hint. That didn’t seem to be the case, though, as Finn stepped into the elevator with him.

“You were only at the party for 30 minutes, how are you tired?” Finn laughed, pressing the button for their floor.

“Maybe I’m tired of seeing Pumpkin Spice Demon Finn wander around all over the place,” Elias grumbled, refusing to turn to look at Finn.

“Oooohh, he didn’t like that too much,” Finn warned.

“Who?”

“Balor.”

And then the lights went out, the elevator lurching to a halt. There were only two emergency lights illuminating the small space, casting an eerie glow on the two inhabitants. Elias glanced over at Finn, eyes wide, to see his head cocked to the side. The smile on Finn’s face wasn’t the usual goofy grin, but sinister, his eyes calculating.

“What the fuck?” Elias started pressing every button he could touch on the elevator panel, repeatedly pressing the emergency call button. There was no reply, no one offering them help, and Elias groaned, slamming his fist on the wall.

“I thought I told you I was the pumpkin king,” came Finn’s voice from the back corner of the elevator.

“Fuck off, Finn. I’m trying to get someone to fucking help us get out of here,” Elias snapped, once more pressing the emergency call button.

“They won’t. Not until I’m done.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Elias asked, whirling around to stare at Finn. “Stop being so weird, Finn, and help me out!”

“Not Finn, not right now. Balor.”

“That’s the same person.”

“Oh, dear. Someone just doesn’t listen, do they?” Balor asked, stepping up to Elias. “Finn is that sweet little man who just wants to play with his Legos. I’m Balor. The demon. Finn is just….Helping me out, a little.”

“You’re taking this shit too far,” Elias hissed, eyes narrowed.

“I think you want me to take it a little farther,” Balor chuckled, steely eyes locked onto Elias’s.

“I want you to back up a little farther,” Elias said, attempting to keep his voice steady. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, knew he looked nervous. But he wasn’t going to let Balor know he was nervous. He couldn’t.

“It’s autumn, ya know,” Balor said conversationally with a shrug of his shoulders. “Time to fuck a pumpkin.”

“Oh, come on,” Elias grumbled, rolling his eyes. “It’s not funny when Karl says it and it sure as hell isn’t funny when you say it.”

“What if it were an invitation?” Balor’s smile was wide, his eyes sparkling in the dim light of the elevator.

“W-what?” Elias couldn’t think straight, couldn’t get his mouth to form words. His mind was going into overdrive, eyes scanning Balor’s face, the orange paint seemingly glowing.

“You heard me.”

“I, um,” Elias stuttered, eyes flitting from Balor’s to his lips and back again. His tongue darted out of his mouth to swipe along his lower lip for just a moment before he cleared his throat. “I-”

“Yes or no, Elias. It’s simple,” Balor teased, leaning closer to Elias. “Yes or no.”

“Yes,” Elias breathed, barely even thinking about his answer before he gave it.

Balor’s smile widened before his lips were on Elias’s, dominating the kiss in its entirety. Balor nipped at Elias’s lips roughly, chuckling at the moan he let out. As Balor trailed kisses to Elias’s neck, his hands ripped at his shirt, tearing it to pieces and throwing it aside. Elias threw his head back as Balor nipped at his neck and shoulder, Balor’s hands busying themselves with the button on Elias’s jeans.

“We’ll start slow,” Balor murmured, pressing one more kiss to Elias’s lips before shoving his pants down his legs and sinking to his knees. He sent a wink up to Elias before slowly dragging his tongue up and down his length.

“Fuck,” Elias groaned, his hands settling on the back of Balor’s head.

Balor paused for just a moment, feeling Elias flex his hands in his hair in suspense. Before Elias could move, looking down at Balor to ask what was going on, Balor took his length in his mouth completely. Elias whimpered as Balor started moving, pace quick as he settled into a rhythm.

Elias’s hands tightened in Balor’s hair, his hips thrusting against Balor’s face. Balor smirked, hands gripping Elias’s thighs as he kept moving faster and faster. All Balor could do was sit there, his mouth open as Elias pumped his hips.

“Fuck, I-” Elias groaned, hips speeding up even faster.

Balor tightened his grip on Elias’s thighs, holding him still so he could taken his whole length into his mouth. Balor’s nose pressed against Elias’s pelvis, swallowing around his cock. Elias gripped Balor’s head tighter as Balor bobbed his head faster and faster, tongue trailing along Elias’s length.

“I’m-” Elias began, ending in a loud groan as he came, hips stuttering in Balor’s grip. His hands loosened in the demon’s hair as he tried to calm his breathing. Balor stood up, cocky grin on his face as he looked at Elias, eyes half closed.

Balor opened his mouth to say something when a phone started ringing. “It’s mine,” Elias muttered, pulling his pants up and digging into his pocket for his phone. He glanced at the name on the screen - Karl.

Balor’s eyes softened, his posture loosening up, goofy smile on his face. Balor was gone and Finn was back, Elias noted before pressing the button to accept the call. He didn’t get to say anything, however, as Finn’s hand shot out to grab his phone.

“He’ll call you back,” Finn said simply into the phone. Right before he hung up, Elias could hear Karl in the background, “Wait, Bubba? What-”


End file.
